Heating Vent Adventures
by Kristi's Stories
Summary: This is the part Nickelodeon never showed us when Lulu and Ryan were stuck up in the Heating Vent in 'Amanda hires a Pink'. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own True Jackson VP or any of it's characters.

_**NOTICE: This is after they get seperated and after Lulu hears Amanda's words about True, hope no one gets confused.**_

* * *

"I cannot believe you got us stuck up here, Ryan." Lulu complained as she continued to crawl with Ryan through the heating vent, hoping to find an exit of some sort.

He scoffed and turned his head to look at her "Well…you couldn't think of any other way out of that room." She rolled her eyes as they continued to crawl through the vent.

"Ouch!" Lulu groaned as she looked down to her hand. Great, a cut. "Hold on, Ryan." she laid down on her stomach as she continued to suck the blood from her palm.

"You're going to just lay there?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I'm not going to drag blood all around these air vents, am I?" He rolled his eyes and laid down on his stomach next to her, watching her wince every time her lips met contact with the cut. _'Damn lucky cut.' _Ryan thought as he looked away.

"Ow…" Lulu groaned. Ryan couldn't take her whining anymore and took her hand into his. "Ryan!" Lulu argued, trying to get her hand out of his grasp.

"Let me see the cut!" He argued. She pouted as she let her hand into his. "Lulu, you have a splinter, let me try to get it out."

"No way! Last time you got a splinter out of your hand, you nearl-"

"Lulu." Ryan pressed, looking at her with a serious face. She backed down and let his fingers try to take the splinter out of her palm.

The touch of his fingers against her palm spread a sort of electric feeling throughout Lulu's body; she hoped Ryan felt the same way. She looked away as her cheeks began to feel warm.

"I hope you're glad that splinter didn't get into your mouth, could have seriously hurt." Ryan said, releasing the awkward tension surrounding them.

"Yeah…Do you think True is looking for us?"

"I'm sure she is…Got it!" he showed her the little splinter lying on his hand. She sucked the last of the blood on her palm and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Ryan."

"You're welcome" he said, grinning while throwing the splinter somewhere behind them.

They stared at each other, completely lost in their own world. "Is it getting hot in here?" Ryan asked.

Lulu giggled a little as she leaned in. "It _is_ a heating vent, Ryan." She bit her lip. '_What is going on with me!' S_he thought as her lips were slightly touching Ryan's.

_'Fucking tease.' _Ryan thought before pushing his lips roughly onto hers. She let out a gasp and smiled before kissing back. Lulu liked this rough side of him.

"_Any sign of Lulu?" _he pushed her slightly against the wall of the vent.

"_No, and her desk leg has been ringing off the hook." S_he giggled as his tongue pressed against her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

"_Oscar…do you hear a noise?" _Lulu gasped as Ryan fell through the vent down into the lobby. _'Oh god.' S_he felt herself slipping towards the open hole Ryan fell through.

"Oh…Hey true, couldn't find any belt buckles." Ryan said, wiping the sweat off his face. He knew the sweat didn't come from the heat in the vent…it came from Lulu's make out session with him.

"Who told you to look in the heating vent?" True sighed. "And where is Lulu?"

"Ahh!" Lulu fell through the hole onto the floor of the lobby. She quickly got up, wiping her long hair away from her sweaty face, not wanting it to stick to her face. "Hey True! Um, did Ryan tell you we couldn't find any belt buckles?"

"Are you guys okay?" True exclaimed, just realizing that both of her best friends just fell from the heating vent. Lulu looked over to Ryan. She blushed and quickly looked away from Ryan and True, hoping they wouldn't notice her pink cheeks.

"Yeah, we're fine…" she remembered Amanda and Pinky's conversation from earlier and looked back to True. "Oh, did Amanda fire Pinky?"

True grinned. "You know it! Hello!"

Lulu smiled "Hello!"

Ryan joined in. "Hello!" he chuckled, trying to act natural though on the inside, he was screaming for more Lulu. He quickly looked at her. "Why are we doing this?" He asked.

True looked away lost in her thoughts, not noticing Ryan's looks towards Lulu and Lulu's flushed face. "I don't know." She finally answered. "But it's kind of fun. Hello!"

Lulu quickly reacted, not wanting True to get suspicious. "Hello!"

Oscar noticed a red flashing from his phone, meaning there was a call. "Hello!-Mad Style, how may I direct your call?" True giggled before walking towards her office.

"Come on, guys." True directed towards her friends before walking into her office. They looked at each other and smiled. Oscar noticed the look between them and smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me." Lulu looked over to Oscar and blushed from being caught.

"Thanks, Oscar." Ryan said as he wrapped his arm around Lulu and placed a kiss on the top of her head as they walked over to True's office.

* * *

After three years of leaving this story alone, I came back to re-read it and dear lord, though many people enjoyed the story, I disliked how much my grammar and writing of the dialogue sucked. So I re-wrote it 6-23-12.

It's the same story but I fixed all the errors'.


End file.
